Bleeding in Love
by Myrak the Slytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger always believed herself to be plain, boring and bookish, but what happens when Hogwarts' most wanted young man suddenly takes notice of her even though he has a girlfriend? Song is 'Bleeding in Love' by Leona Lewis. Please review!


**Bleeding in Love**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co belong to J.K. Rowling and the song is by Leona Lewis. I don't own anything except the plot :)**

**A/N: Hello guys. As I stated I am writing some One-Shots to tide you all over while I think of how to progress with my other stories. I have only wrote one so far, but that was because I was packing to go on holiday to England. Now that I am here, I have 2 weeks to do this and most probably update my other stories ;) Please review on this story, any feedback is welcome.**

Hidden behind a large stack of books at the back of the Library in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was in her element. The smell of parchment, old and new, wafted towards her nose and she closed her eyes in satisfaction, the smell calming her senses. She smiled as she pulled a book from the top of the pile on the left and looked at the title, _'Potion Remedies in the 18__th__ Century'_ by Jock Jibblets and she opened it to the page she needed to continue her essay that Professor Snape had set them.

The sounds of a quill scratching on parchment rapidly filled the area around her as she began writing again and usually nothing would distract her from her work, but a shadow descended over her and she looked up to see the last person in Hogwarts that she wanted to see at that moment.

His expression was calm, but not emotionless. His ever present smirk was missing, but so was the scowl and sneer he had adopted when he first started at Hogwarts. The only emotion that was present on his face was anxiety. She frowned at him, "Can I help you?" she asked quietly and not as coldly as she usually would.

He raised his eyebrows slightly before reaching up and sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes. He looked around quickly before he looked back at her, "Uh...I was wondering if you were finished with that book." he said as he pointed to the one she had just picked off the pile.

Hermione looked down at it and then shook her head, "No, I'm not, I just started with it. I'll come give it to you when I'm done with it though. Is that okay?" she told him a little nervously because of the way he was looking at her in that moment.

Draco Malfoy smiled an actual genuine smile and saluted her good-humouredly, "Yeah, thanks." he answered before leaving her table.

Hermione stared after him in shock..._did he just thank me?_ She wondered in shock before thinking that she may need to have her ears tested. Either that or surreality had hit Hogwarts. However, when he had smiled at her, she had felt something shift in her. He was so much more handsome when he smiled rather than smirked. She sighed and continued on with her essay.

After a couple of minutes, she felt two pairs of eyes on her and looked up towards the table that was three away from hers to find Pansy Parkinson glaring at her venomously and Draco Malfoy just staring at her, a small smile playing on his lips. Pansy looked at Draco and glared at him before turning her glare back to Hermione. She watched as Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy and shrugged before winking at her and she couldn't help but smile at this.

She went back to her work and felt one of the pairs of eyes stop looking at her, but the other was still present and it was making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She looked up again and her eyes met his icy blue ones. She subconsciously smiled at him and her heart melted as he smiled back, but his eyes flitted to Pansy for a moment to make sure she hadn't seen before his eyes found hers once more and the smile widened slightly. A blush crept up onto her cheeks as his smile faded and he gave her the most intense look anyone had ever given her. She licked her lips to moisten them as they had become very dry and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

She didn't even notice Pansy look up and smack his arm before she got up and stormed out on him. Draco watched her leave before he turned back towards Hermione and shrugged lightly. She blushed again before she went back to her essay, but his actions were playing on her mind. Why was he acting like this? He hated her, didn't he?

_Closed off from love,  
I didn't need the pain.  
Once or twice was enough,  
And it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass,  
Before you know it you're frozen._

An hour had passed since they had shared that moment which had felt as though it had lasted a lifetime, when in actuality it had only been a minute or so. Hermione had finished with the book she was using, the one that Draco had wanted to use, and she was now debating with herself as to how she would approach the gorgeous blonde and present him with the book.

She steeled her nerves before picking the book up and looking at it. She shrugged a little as she stood to walk over to him. She had said she would give it to him. She looked down, her eyes fixed on the book as she slowly approached him and she felt his eyes on her the entire time until the side of his table came into her focus and she looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows, his lips tugging into a small smile.

He tilted his head as he gazed up at her, "Can I help you?" he asked, repeating her earlier question.

Hermione stared at him, her lips parted ever-so-slightly as she tried to grasp some form of control over her emotions in that moment. He looked completely gorgeous with his head tilted slightly and that smile on his lips that her mouth went completely dry. She couldn't find her voice. She snapped out of her wandering thoughts of what it would be like if he kissed her and then and smiled at him shyly, "Y-You wanted this b-book." she stuttered and blushed when his smile widened.

She reached out to hand him the book and he took it, his fingers running across hers lightly causing them to tingle a little and her blush deepened and she stumbled slightly as she backed away from him. Her feelings and emotions were going haywire and she didn't know why. This was Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY! The person who made her life hell for her entire six years at Hogwarts. Sure he was very gorgeous and she couldn't deny that she was definitely physically attracted to him, but she somehow felt that those feelings went deeper than mere physical attraction. However, she knew she would deny this until her dying day which probably wouldn't be that far off if her friends could read her mind and if he didn't stop looking at her the way he was now.

"Granger?" he called to her as she turned away and she froze at the way he said her name. It was almost like a caress.

She turned towards him slowly, "Y-Yes?" she asked, stuttering once again.

"Thank you." he said with a smile and she literally felt her heart melting and her legs turned to jelly.

She nodded as she gripped the table next to her whilst trying to making it look casual at the same time. This failed miserably and she tried to find her voice, "You're w-welcome." she stuttered again, her voice shaky and a slightly higher pitch than was normal before she turned away from him, missing the fact that his smile had widened.

Hermione stumbled back to her seat and sat down shakily. Her heart was beating frantically and so loudly she was sure every student in the Library would be able to hear it. She wiped her hands on her robes to get rid of the sweat that had formed and began trying to sort out her scattered thoughts. Hermione had always secretly had a crush on the blonde Slytherin, but had obviously never even attempted to do anything about it. It was just a small crush right? However, in the entire time she had been in the Library with him, he had made her feel more alive and nervous than any other guy had in six years. Even Harry had never made her feel this way and she believed she was in love with him.

Her eyes widened as she shot the blonde a quick glance, only to notice that he was looking at her over the top of the book she had given to him. She looked away as a thought came to her, _am I in love with him?_ But she quickly shook that thought away as the more reasonable side of her mind took over, _impossible. He hates me. There's no way he would feel the same even if I was in love with him._

But her heart argued, _but you do love him, you just never realised it until now. Who's to say he doesn't feel the same way as you do? Look at the way he has been looking at you! He's been looking at you like that since he walked in! _But Hermione shook her head at this. There was no way that could be true. With this last thought, she ignored her arguing mind and heart and went back to her work.

After another half hour, she had managed to not think about the blonde at all and she stood to go and search the shelves nearest to her for a book that was not in her pile, but was on the list she had been given by Snape. She was wondering if it had been returned yet as she needed it to finish her argument that Muggle healing remedies mixed with Potions with magical properties can be mixed to a certain extent to make the Potion more potent.

However, the book she needed was not there and she sighed in frustration and she leaned against the shelf. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to find Draco standing before her, a book in his hands, "Looking for this?" he asked as he held up the book.

Hermione nodded and went to grab it, but he moved back slightly, a smile on his face. She frowned at him, "I gave you that other book. The least you could do would be to return the favour." she told him quietly as she made to grab the book again, but he grabbed her outstretched arm gently and backed her into the shelf and all thoughts of the book were forgotten.

He let the book fall to the ground with a loud thump and placed his now empty hand against the shelf, his other hand still holding the arm he had grabbed earlier, "You know, your shyness earlier was rather endearing." he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"This isn't right." she whispered back as he ran his hand up her arm and cupped her cheek gently.

He ran his thumb across her lips and she let out a shaky breath which caused him to smile, "Is that how you really feel or are you just saying that because I am the enemy?" he asked her as he ran his right hand through her hair and pushed himself up against her.

Hermione swallowed hard, "Because you're the-" she was cut off as his mouth descended on hers in a sweet kiss. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what was happening before all rational thought left her and her eyes slipped closed. Her fingers tingled as one of his hands entwined with one of hers and she brought her other hand up to caress the side of his face as he had done with her.

He pulled away and looked at her before a smile split his face and he rested his hands on her waist, "I've been wanting to do that since you punched me in third year." he revealed.

Her eyes widened and a blush crept to her cheeks as she remembered that day. She looked away from him, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

She felt him take a firm, but gentle hold of her chin and pulled her gaze back to his, "Don't be. I was an arse." he told her and she looked at his eyes, searching them for some sign that this was a joke. She was shocked to find sincerity there.

She frowned at him, "Who are you?" she asked him.

Draco laughed, "A changed man." he answered before leaning down and kissing her again. He went to pull away, but Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, one fisting into his hair and the other was resting at the back of his neck and she deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him.

_But something happened,  
For the very first time with you.  
My heart melts into the ground,  
Found something true.  
And everyone's looking round,  
Thinking I'm going crazy._

"HE WHAT!" Ginny shouted after Hermione had told her what happened with Draco in the Library.

"Yeah I know I was shocked too." Hermione answered as she touched her lips subconsciously.

Ginny stared at her with a mixture of shock and admiration in her eyes, "You're crazy. Why did you let him kiss you?" she asked suddenly angry.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. It just happened." she answered truthfully.

"How long?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her, "How long what?" she asked, confused.

Ginny sighed dramatically and took her hands, "How long have you been in love with him?" she asked her as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione stared at her, "Okay, I think you're the crazy one, my dear Ginny. I am not in love with Malfoy." she answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ginny shook her head, "You're in denial." she whispered.

Hermione glared at her slightly, "How so?" she asked her.

Ginny looked at her hands, "I never believed it. I used to think 'no she can't be, it's not possible.' But your eyes used to light up whenever you saw him, they still do, and I used to think it was just anger at the things he would say to you, but the way your eyes would shine every time he called you names...you were really hurt by most of the things he would say." she explained and then she looked at her as she stared back in shock, "I heard you crying so many times at night in the Common Room and I heard you whispering things like 'Why did he say that?' or 'How can anyone be so mean?'" she squeezed Hermione's hand and looked at her again, "You love him." she whispered. Hermione sat, frozen in shock. Could it be possible? Could Ginny be right and she was in love with Draco Malfoy?

Hermione closed her eyes, "It wouldn't matter anyway...it's not like he feels the same. It was probably a one-off thing." she whispered and then realised that she had just confirmed what Ginny said about her being in love with him, "Oh Merlin...I am." she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"He kissed you didn't he? Maybe he does feel the same." she told her friend as she pulled her into her arms, "Did he say anything to you?" she asked as she stroked the older girls hair soothingly.

Hermione pulled back slightly, "After the first kiss he said he had been wanting to kiss me since I punched him in third year." she told her and she couldn't help the smile that flitted onto her lips as Ginny laughed.

"How romantic." Ginny said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"He probably never meant it." Hermione said sadly.

Ginny sighed, "Maybe he did though. However, there is a problem with this whole thing." she whispered more to herself than to Hermione.

"What problem?" Hermione asked her as her brows furrowed.

Ginny looked at her as if what she was about to tell her would pain her more than Hermione hearing it would, "He...Malfoy...he has a girlfriend." she whispered to her.

Hermione gasped slightly and clasped her hand to her mouth, "Oh God." she said and silence followed this for a few moments before Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, "I thought he was single. I'd heard all the girls in the toilets gossiping that he was the most wanted bachelor in Hogwarts and I secretly agreed." she explained to her.

"He _was_ single. He only started going out with her today." Ginny answered.

Hermione shook her head, "Today? Who is it?" she asked her.

"Pansy Parkinson." Ginny answered almost hesitantly.

"Were they...was he with her when he...?" she couldn't finish the question, but Ginny understood.

"It kinda depends on when he kissed you." she answered.

Hermione looked at the floor and then out the window, "It was around 2 this afternoon." she answered as she pleaded with her eyes that Ginny would tell her he got with Pansy after that, but she also feared the answer as that would mean he kissed her and then went and asked Pansy out.

Ginny frowned as she thought about it and Hermione could almost see the wheels turning in the younger girls mind, "It was after then. I heard from Astoria Greengrass as she was complaining in the toilets because she wanted to be with him. She said that he had just come into the Slytherin Common Room with a smile on his face, walked right up to Pansy and kissed her. Since then they have been officially going out." she answered her.

Hermione felt her stomach drop and her heart leapt into her throat as she fought off the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I knew he was just doing it as a joke. It was probably a bet he made with his friends." she whispered and then her eyes widened as she remembered the looks he was giving her and the glares she was receiving off of Pansy, "He was making her jealous." she said in realisation as a single tear fell from her eye.

"What?" Ginny asked her.

"The looks, the smiles...it all makes sense now. Parkinson was in the Library with him this afternoon and she was glaring at me every time he so much as looked in my direction. He was making her jealous. He was probably trying to see if she had feelings for him. That explains the smile he would have had when he went back to his Common Room. She left the Library after she got sick of the smiles he was giving me though." Hermione explained calmly, but on the inside she was screaming in anger, disappointment, confusion, humiliation and self-loathing.

Ginny shook her head, "Hang on...did he kiss you while Pansy was still in the Library?" she asked and when Hermione shook her head, she frowned, "That doesn't make sense. He can't of been trying to make her jealous when he kissed you after she had already left the Library." she explained to her.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, but eventually shook her head again, "We were standing in an aisle that is used regularly by other students. Anyone could have seen us and he probably realised this as well. Maybe someone saw us and told someone else and it got back to Pansy, making her jealous and he had probably seen she was angry about something which would have made him know she was jealous and then kissed her knowing that she liked him back." she answered quickly, not really making any sense because her throat was constricting from her trying not to let a sob, that desperately wanted to escape, free.

Ginny frowned and shrugged, "Maybe. It still doesn't make any sense though." she answered and then turned back to her, "Look, the only thing I can think of is that you somehow get over him. You would be crazy to pursue this." she told her in a firm, but almost pleading manner.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Maybe I am crazy." she whispered as she looked at the other girl with tears in her eyes.

_But I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
But they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein,  
That I keep on closing.  
_

_You cut me open and I,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open._

Hermione had been right.

Rumours had flown out about what had happened in the library that day, but Hermione just carried on as if she couldn't hear the rumours. She ignored the squealing girls that ran up to her asking what it was like to be kissed by one Draco bloody Malfoy, but she pushed passed them and ignored the questions, the glares and the staring she was receiving from the female population of Hogwarts.

However, of the male population, she could not ignore the two pairs of eyes that were glaring at her and the one set that seemed to follow her every move.

She had tried to reason with Harry and Ron that it had meant nothing to her, but them being her best friends and the fact that they had known her since she was eleven, they could tell she was lying and that it had meant more to her than she was letting on.

The blonde in question had not said a word about it and he had not tried to talk to her since. However, she had noticed that he had not smirked, sneered nor scowled at her at all since, but instead he had opted for winking slyly, little smiles and just plain staring when he thought no one was noticing. However, people had noticed and this had fuelled more ridiculous rumours that he was having an affair with her behind Pansy's back.

This had caused Pansy to get pissed off and she had cornered Hermione while she was on the way to the Library. Pansy had warned her to back off from 'my Drakie-poo!' or there would be consequences. Hermione had just nodded, knowing she could easily beat the girl in a duel. She did back off from Draco, but that didn't stop him from, once again, shoving her up against the shelves in a more secluded part of the Library in a passionate embrace that involved far more than mere kissing and he had left her breathing heavily and still gasping from the pleasure. However, amongst these amazing feelings was overwhelming guilt and she had ran back to Ginny, crying her eyes out until they were red raw and there was no more tears to cry.

Ginny had been the supportive friend throughout all of this, but she was slightly disappointed in Hermione for not pushing Malfoy away. She was afraid that Hermione would only get herself hurt and that she was crazy if she let this continue.

_Trying hard not to hear,  
But they talk so loud.  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears,  
Try to fill me with doubt.  
Yet I know that the goal,  
Is to keep me from falling_.

Hermione readjusted her book bag as she passed a group of Slytherins' that were mulling around in the Entrance Hall. She instantly searched the group for a blonde head without realising she was doing it and she heard them scoffing, "He's not here, Mudblood." Blaise Zabini said to her, "He's off shagging Pansy somewhere in the castle." he told her as she passed and Hermione glared at him and ignored him.

"Yeah, give up Granger. He wouldn't be interested in a Mudblood like you even if you were the last girl on this planet!" Theodore Nott chimed in. She knew what they were doing, but she knew it was true. She couldn't help herself though whenever he gave her that look, she melted and she stupidly allowed him to do anything he wanted to her. She had foolishly allowed herself to fall in love with him.

"He's just playing with you, Granger." Blaise said as he walked towards her and looked down at her as though she was a piece of dirt and not worthy to be that close to him, "See, we made a bet to see how long it would take him to bed you. So far, I'm winning so keep your legs open you little slut and everyone will be happy." he told her and she felt tears come to her eyes at his cruel words.

Is that what they all thought of her? That she was a filthy little slut that would open her legs to anyone? As his words swirled around in her head, she looked around and noticed that it wasn't only the Slytherins' that were jeering at her and whispering things. Everyone was...even the Hufflepuffs' were looking at her as if she was dirt.

Hermione turned and quickly walked away down the corridor, trying to ignore the looks, taunts and insults she was receiving from people she thought were her friends or at least acquaintances and ducked into Myrtle's bathroom where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. She was relieved that Myrtle didn't seem to be anywhere and she sat down against a wall, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried, her quiet sobs echoing about the room as if they, too, were mocking her.

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace,  
And in this world of loneliness,  
I see your face.  
Yet everyone around me,  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe._

Her sobs caught in her throat as she heard the door open and she heard a string of angry curses coming from the other side of the room as someone slammed their hands down on the sink that just happened to be the same sink that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. She slyly moved a little to her left and looked round, only to see a head of blonde. He looked up and for a moment she thought he had seen her, but he looked into the mirror. She pulled back as more tears came to her eyes and she couldn't stop the sob that slipped from her lips involuntary and she lay her head on her knees knowing he must have heard her.

*~*~*~*Draco's POV*~*~*~*

He was fuming. Hell he was beyond that even. There was not a word to describe how angry he was. They had gone too far this time. He had saw and heard the things they had said to her and after she had ran off, obviously in tears, he had gone over and punched Blaise square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor, "What the bloody hell was that for!" Blaise shouted at him as he got back to his feet.

"You know as well as I that what you just said to Granger is not true! There was no bet! What happened between us was just a spur of the moment! I already explained this!" he shouted at him.

Blaise sneered at him, "The second time as well or what about the third?" he asked him maliciously.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, "What are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You know what he is talking about." came a voice from behind him and he closed his eyes before slowly turning to look at the owner of that voice.

"Pansy, I-" he began, but she cut him off.

"The first time I believed you had only done it to make me jealous considering you had come back, kissed me and then asked me out, so I let it go. However, the other times...I can't ignore them. The rumours are coming from completely different sources and they are all the same, Draco! You cheated on me twice with a Mudblood!" she shouted at him.

"Don't call her that!" Draco shouted before he could stop himself and he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Pansy stared at him in disbelief, "Oh Merlin...you love her don't you? You love a Mudblood." she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Draco shook his head in denial, even though he knew she was right. He was in love with her, but he wasn't about to admit it in front of them, "No Pansy...I don't-" she cut him off again and slapped away his hands as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me with those tainted hands! You have touched that disgusting Mudblood!" she shouted before turning and running off in tears.

Draco sighed and turned back to his so-called friends, "Thanks guys." he muttered before storming away in anger. He walked, not really paying attention to where he was going, and he arrived outside the door to Myrtle's bathroom. He slammed the door open, muttering a string of curses that would have made his grandmother, Lucretia, turn in her grave and slammed his hands down on the sink in anger. He sighed angrily before he looked at himself in the mirror. Why did he care so much? How could he have let himself fall in love with her? She was a Gryffindor and his school nemesis' best friend.

He should hate her, not love her.

He went to turn on the tap to splash some cold water on his face when he heard someone let out a sob on the other side of the sinks and his hand froze on the way to the tap as he slowly looked around and saw someone sitting against the wall, her head leaning on her knees. He knew who it was instantly and slowly made his way towards her. She looked up and got to her feet in the blink of an eye. She made to run passed him, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could make it to the door. She tried in vain to pull her arm away, "Get off me." she said sadly, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had been doing lately. He shook his head and gently pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight, but she didn't wrap her arms around him either, "Please." she whispered against his shoulders which were shaking and he gently stroked her hair with one hand and made circles on the small of her back with the other in a soothing manner.

"I heard them." he whispered, the anger surfacing again.

She pulled away a little to look up into his eyes. He looked down at her and the expression on her face made his heart break. She looked so lost and confused, but there was also hurt and anger amongst the many emotions flitting across her face, "Why?" she asked him and he didn't need to know what she was referring to.

"It wasn't true. None of it. I never lied once. I meant every word I said, every kiss I bestowed and every caress. It was all genuine." he whispered as he stroked some hair away from her face and gently kissed her tears away.

"Why me?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

He smiled at her, "I don't know." he answered honestly.

"Okay, then what am I to you?" she asked him, needing to know the answer.

He looked down for a moment and entwined his fingers with hers and brought them up to his lips before he looked at her and leaned in to give her a small kiss, "Everything." he answered before giving her another kiss and then he pulled back again to look in her eyes, "You are everything to me." he whispered sincerely before drawing her back in for a more passionate kiss.

_But I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
But they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein,  
That I keep on closing.  
_

_You cut me open and I,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open._

The entirety of Hogwarts was in shock as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked through the halls the next morning, his hand gently clasping hers. There was fear in her eyes as she looked around at all the mixed expressions on everyone's faces. Shock, envy, confusion, anger and loathing were just some of the looks she was receiving.

There were only two people in the entire castle that accepted them and that was Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They had both quickly become Hermione's best friends, but she was still hurt by the fact that Harry and Ron actually hated her now and they could never be replaced. Ron had even gone as far as calling her by her last name, whereas Harry had stopped glaring and had just viewed her with cold recognition and disappointment. This hurt her far more than anything. The couple walked passed them in the Entrance Hall and they both stared at them in shock, before Ron let out a stream of angry curses and Harry looked on in disgust. Draco glared at them and turned to her, "Go on, I'll follow in a second." he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"You'll see." he said and watched as she walked into the Great Hall, looking over her shoulder at him in confusion. She watched as he stormed over to Harry and Ron, before the three walked off down a corridor. She hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid and get into a fight with them.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the looks she was receiving and sat next to Ginny who smiled at her. Luna, who was sitting across from them, looked up over her upside down Quibbler magazine and smiled dreamily at her, "Good afternoon, Hermione. How are you on this beautiful day?" she asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the girl. For one, it was morning and two, it was pouring with rain outside. Ignoring this, she smiled at the girl, "I'm fine, thanks." she answered.

Luna didn't look as though she had heard her, "Oh good. They found the Keepas that were conspiring against the Minister." she announced as she looked at an article in the Quibbler.

Ginny and Hermione stared at her in confusion and looked at each other before turning away from the strange girl. Ginny smiled at her, "So? Was I right or was I right?" she asked with a little more smugness than Hermione would have liked.

"You were right." Hermione answered with a grumble.

Ginny threw her fist in the air in triumph, "Ha! The great Hermione Granger, Miss Always Right, just admitted that I was right! Oh this is a most glorious day!" she laughed as Hermione swatted her arm gently, but Ginny knew the older girl wasn't angry. Ginny looked up and groaned slightly, "Oh no, here comes trouble." she whispered and Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in front of them with sheepish expressions on their face.

Hermione looked behind them and saw Draco looking at her and he winked before walking around the table to stand behind her. She watched him raise his eyebrows at them and she looked towards them. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and Ron nudged him in a not-so-discreet manner. Harry looked at Hermione, "I'm-" Ron nudged him again and frowned, "We're sorry." he said as he chanced a glance at her.

"You're forgiven Harry, but Ron can speak for himself." Hermione said lightly as she looked at the redhead.

"Good shout, Hermione. Come on, Weasley, spit it out." Draco said as he looked at the redhead and received a glare in return.

Harry sat down and poured himself some pumpkin juice before turning to look at Ron who was looking anywhere, but at Hermione. Harry reached out and poked Ron's side and the redhead glared at him before sighing and looked at his expectant best friend, "I'm sorry, Hermione." he said sheepishly and Hermione smiled.

"You're forgiven." she whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"I can't say I like this though, but I'm willing to tolerate it." Ron muttered to her before glaring at Draco as the blonde placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Good boy." he said amusedly as he looked at Ron.

Ron glared at him venomously, "Don't patronise me!" he shouted angrily.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Draco said in a high-pitched voice which had Harry snorting into his pumpkin juice, Hermione giggling behind her hand, Ginny outright laughing and Luna looking around as if she just realised they had company.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled as he leaned down and bestowed her with a sweet kiss that had Ron and Harry pretending to gag and Ginny glaring at them, but Draco and Hermione didn't notice this as they were in their own world.

_And it's draining all of me,  
Oh they find it hard to believe.  
I'll be wearing these scars,  
For everyone to see_.

Weeks passed and Hermione and Draco were still together. There was now bets amongst the students, as well as the teachers, on how long their relationship would last. Many people believed he would cheat on her as he had already cheated on Pansy with Hermione and they believed the term 'once a cheat, always a cheat'. Draco, who had heard these rumours, was determined to prove them wrong and he was beginning to get worried that she was having doubts in him.

He turned to her as they were walking around the lake, taking both of her hands in his. Hermione frowned at him and tilted her head as he licked his lips and looked at her. He attempted to channel everything he was feeling for her into his eyes and expression as he prepared to tell her, finally, those three little words that he hadn't been able to say as of yet. He took a small step closer to her as he caressed her hands with his thumbs. He let go of one of her hands and reached up to stroke her cheek gently with the back of his fingers, "I...I love you." he whispered to her and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. She tried to find her voice, but couldn't so she did the only thing she could think of and kissed him. The kiss turned passionate in seconds before they pulled away and he leaned his head on hers, "I do. I love you." he said as he gazed into her eyes.

Hermione smiled beautifully, "I love you too." she whispered and kissed him gently.

_I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
But they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein,  
That I keep on closing.  
_

_You cut me open and I,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep, keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep, keep bleeding love._

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. This one is not depressing like my other One-Shot :) I was in a good mood when I wrote this one, whereas I was depressed when I wrote the other one. Please review :)**


End file.
